


3:30 am

by nyumil



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Introspection, Open Ending, lapslock, well there's actually not that much comfort but it's IMPLIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyumil/pseuds/nyumil
Summary: it’s 3:30 am, and hyunjun can’t sleep
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon & Everyone, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Ju Haknyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	3:30 am

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is just me projecting onto hyunjun for like 600 words or something. i hope you enjoy nonetheless! this is all based off hyunjun saying that he missed hyunjae, juyeon, and haknyeon on that one live a little while ago. 
> 
> !!! disclaimer !!!
> 
> none of this is real!!!!!!!!!!!! hyunjun is a soloist now and i'm so incredibly proud of him! he still talks to tbz, he's said it before! please support him as a soloist because he is finding his passion again :]

hyunjun rolled over in bed, staring blankly at his dark ceiling. at this point, he just felt numb. it’s been 10 months since he left the boyz, and he had never been lonelier. hyunjun let out a quiet sigh, wishing he could just learn to let go. he shifted his gaze to the alarm clock on his bedside table, the LED 3:30 am just a little too bright for his not-quite-adjusted vision. it felt like the thousandth night that he was alone with his thoughts, unable to sleep. lately, everything just felt overwhelming. there was either too much or too little, and no matter what, he always felt like there was a hole in his chest. something was missing. he never really understood the blessing of living with eleven other people until it was ripped away from him. someone would always be there for you, whether it was just for talking it out or simply having another person to be physically close to. he let his mind wander to the times when he was together with the group. 

hyunjun had always been the closest with hyunjae and juyeon. haknyeon was also someone who he found himself clinging to often. with hyunjae, the older always seemed to understand just what he needed. to others, he might have seemed brash, but to hyunjun, he saw how caring and gentle hyunjae truly was. whenever he needed anything, he never needed to ask because somehow, hyunjae already knew. subtle comfort was his specialty, hyunjun mused. hyunjae was always one to provide a soft smile or hand around his shoulders. juyeon also seemed to baby him, never failing to cheer him up. juyeon was like a reliable older brother, someone that he could trust with anything. and haknyeon, someone close to his age that he could truly relate to. haknyeon was more to hyunjun than just a funny friend, but someone who truly helped him find himself. 

just thinking about it, he aches.

deep in his thoughts, hyunjun reaches over to his nightstand to grab his phone. he turns it on and stares vacantly at the screen. would it even be worth it to send a message to one of his former groupmates? he doesn’t want to bother them. they don’t need him anymore. they’ve moved on and accepted his absence. there’s always a small part of him that longs to be with them again and curses his ankle for all of the pain it’s put him through. hyunjun’s thoughts circle back to hyunjae, and he decides that even though it’s nearing 4 am, he’ll send him a text message. at the very least, he’ll what he needs to say out of his system. he opens his phone to the kakaotalk app, scrolling through the list of conversations until he finds hyunjae’s contact. he takes a deep breath and starts to write.

 **hyunjunie~ (=^･ω･^=) ♡**

-hyunjae hyung  
-i know you’re probably not going to see this for a bit because it’s really late  
-i just was thinking about you  
-can we meet up soon?  
-only if you’re okay with it  
-obviously  
-sorry for bothering you  
-good night, hyung  
-i miss you 

**sent 3:52 am**

hyunjun exhales, letting out all the tension he didn’t know he had built up. he rolls over to the other side, letting a few stray tears fall. he hopes that hyunjae doesn’t mind the messages and closes his eyes, phone still resting in his hand. 

**my #1 hyung ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ ♡**

-hyunjun-ah?  
-are you alright?  
-of course we can meet up, baby. any time and day is fine by me  
-we all miss you so much, too  
-kevin and jacob were just talking about you earlier today  
-it’s not the same without you  
-you deserve so much, our little prince  
-talk to you soon, i hope you’re resting well  
-you are so loved

**sent 6:21 am**

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this was the first fic that ive ever written. feedback is totally welcome, just please don't be too mean!! this is totally based off my own personal feelings so i'm sorry if it's not too coherent. i might write?? a second part?? idk. i hope u enjoyed it!!
> 
> sorry if the formatting is weird, i don't really know how it works from this perspective even though ive been reading fic for years LOLL


End file.
